Lightning Storm
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: I decided to re-write a story that was inspired by a microburst that made me loose power once. The first chapter is the origional, the second chapter is the re-write. Both of them are written in Jay's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on the couch as Kai lit another candle. The tornado warning had been cancelled, but a microburst had knocked down several trees and we had lost power, as did the rest of the town.

"Jay, have you tried electrifying the breaker thingy?" Cole asked.

"Yes. Remember the sudden surge of power?

"Oh, yeah."

"I would probably have to sit there for it to stay on, and I would probably pass out." We sat there in awkward silence. I was staring at a large candle that had about five wicks almost touching each other. I got an idea and ran into the kitchen.

"What'd you get those for?" Cameron asked, pointing at the six pieces of uncooked spaghetti and bag of mini marshmallows I grabbed.

"You'll see." I oped the bag of marshmallows and stuck one on the end of a piece of spaghetti before toasting it over the candle. Lloyd walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of Nilla wafers and a bag of m&amp;m's. He toasted a marshmallow before making a s'more with what he grabbed. Soon, all of us were laughing and telling jokes when the power came back on. Nya walked over and turned the lights off again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**What is up guys? CameronNinjaDragons here, and I've decided to re-write Lightning Storm, which is one of the first stories that I published on this site. I realized that the original sucked, but I'm just going to add this one as a second chapter. **_

_**In unrelated news, I spent two hours standing in my bathroom yesterday, just so I could dye my hair teal. So yeah.**_

"Jay, are you _sure _there's nothing that you can do to get the power working again?"

I let out a strained sigh, quickly turning around and glaring at the red-clad ninja behind me. I slammed the breaker closed, taking the small flashlight out of my mouth pinching the bridge of my nose.

"_Yes_, Kai," I hissed, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm sure."

"Have you tried-"

"Kai, I've done everything I can," I said, Kai rolling his eyes. "I'm sure you can survive a little while longer without your damn phone." I turned and started walking upstairs, Kai following, finally done with his complaining. When I got upstairs, I quickly walked through the kitchen, turning off the flashlight once I got to the candle-lit living room.

The first thing that I noticed was that Cole, Nya, Zane and Lloyd were all sitting on the floor.

"What's-" I started, but Cole jerked his thumb towards the couch. Cameron was passed out, and taking up the entire thing. I nodded, grabbing a pillow from the floor and bringing it over to everyone else.

"What happened to playing poker?" Kai asked, making me raise an eyebrow.

"We got sick of trying to explain it to Lloyd, so we switched to Go-Fish," Nya said bluntly. "But we even have to explain this to him."

"I've never played card games before!" Lloyd protested.

"Why the heck are you all so loud?" Cameron mumbled from the couch, sitting up before falling back over with a groan. "Ugh... I sat up too fast..." Cole let out a sigh, putting his cards down and standing up, walking over to the wind-ninja.

"So are we just gonna sit here for the next few hours?" I asked. Zane nodded.

"As far as I know, the electric company is doing everything that they can," he said. "We just have to wait it out."

"Or maybe we don't," I said, getting up and grabbing the flashlight off of the coffee table before going into the kitchen.

"What the heck are you doing?" Cole called from the couch as I dug through the cabinets, trying to find what i was looking for.

"You'll see!" I said happily, returning to the living room and dumping what I was holding onto the coffee table. I had grabbed a box of uncooked angel hair spaghetti, a bag of mini marshmallows, a box of Nilla wafers, and some small melting chocolates. I grabbed an unlit candle that had several wicks from the bookshelf in the living room before holding it out to Kai.

"Yes?" He said, looking at the candle curiously.

"Can you light this for me?" I asked. "Please?"

"Fine," Kai said with a sigh, placing the candle on the table before blowing across the top of it, lighting the candle. "There. Happy?" I didn't answer him, instead opening the spaghetti, taking out a piece of it and stabbing a marshmallow onto the end of it before placing that on the table. I took out two of the Nilla wafers, and then a blue chocolate, and placing it on one of the Nilla wafers.

Then I picked up the piece of spaghetti again, holding the marshmallow over the candle until it was toasted. I then proceeded to make a s'more with the Nilla wafer, chocolate, and toasted marshmallow.

"Not bad, Spark-Plug," Cole said from the couch, smiling. It wasn't long before everyone was making the small, makeshift s'mores, and telling jokes and stories. And when the power came back on, Cameron got up and turned the lights off with a laugh.


End file.
